Of Smiles And Promises
by AliceRush
Summary: In favor of their anniversary Blaine decided to make Kurt a surprise. That's how it turned out. One-shot.


**Happy Klaine week everybody! Oh my, I can't believe that it's been one year since Pavarotti gave his life in favor of our utter happiness. How much they've been through this year. So much love. *dreamy sigh* Anyway, I'm sure that our dear Klaine is celebrating and what if Blaine wanted to make Kurt a surprise? (Of course he did). So I messed around and I wrote this. Hope you like it!:]**

* * *

><p>"No Blaine, she won't give you a C. Not for a sociology plan." Kurt was sitting at his vanity and rubbing a night cream into his left cheek while with the other he was holding a mobile. Blaine mumbled something on the other end of a phone and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Honey, this woman taught me for 3 years, how dare you question my knowledge in her predictable grading?" Blaine chuckled and said something that made Kurt blush.<p>

"If you say so." Kurt tried to answer with indifference, though he could tell that Blaine heard a smile in his voice. "Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow, jitterbug." Kurt shook his head with a smile. "I love you too." And with that he hung up.

Kurt finished moisturizing with dreamy smile. Sometimes it amazed him how Blaine could act like an offended puppy and still make him blush like a love-struck 12-years-old girl. He looked at Blaine's photo in neat frame on his nightstand - dapper as ever in his Dalton uniform. It's been almost a year- No, it's been exactly a year since they started dating. _Does he remember?_ Kurt thought wrapping himself in covers. He glanced at bright clocks near photograph and started drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>It hadn't been a 5 minutes since Kurt closed his eyes as quiet knock came from the window. Kurt rolled on his bed and looked for a source of a sound. When another knock followed he was almost sure that it was a branch, if it wasn't for the fact that there was no wind. Different thoughts creeped in Kurt's mind and he barely fought an urge to pull a blanket over his head.<p>

Eventually, curiosity overcame the fear and he stood up to look through curtained window.

Kurt's mouth fell into 'o' as he saw his boyfriend standing on a lawn with mysterious smile throwing pebbles in his window. After a moment of shock and struggles with a latch Kurt opened the window to his backyard.

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed loud enough for him to hear. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to visit you!" Blaine grinned at him with bright eyes.

"What? But how? You called me 10 minutes ago!"

"Well, I can call from my car, you know." Blaine winked at Kurt, who stood with muffled hair from his kind-of-sleep. "I missed you."

"It's not really an excuse to show up at my house at night!"

"I came to kidnap you." Blaine smiled even wider as Kurt raised both of his eyebrows.

"Should I be worried?"

"No, it's only for a couple of hours. Kurt, please, I will buy you _coffee_ for the rest of my life, I will rewatch as many _musicals_ with you as your player can allow, I will stalk _Barbra_ everywhere until she gives you an autograph, so Rachel would bite her nails out of jealousy, just please, _come with me._" Blaine was almost pleading with his big hazel eyes and Kurt couldn't help but surrendered.

"Alright, Romeo." Kurt giggled as Blaine bounced on the grass with satisfied smile. "But how am I gonna get down?"

"Erm..." Blaine looked at Kurt's house then at big tree as another boy widened his eyes.

"Oh no. No no, Blaine, I won't risk my jeans and bones climbing down that thing." With a finality in a voice Kurt put his hands on a sill.

They were silent for a next few moments until Kurt said, "Okay, dad and Carole should be already asleep and Finn snores louder than a bear in a den. Just give me twenty minutes." Blaine nodded happily as Kurt closed the frame.

It took twenty five minutes for Kurt to find an outfit and fix his hair. He stopped on a pair of jeans, white t-shirt with font-print, chocolate jacket and grey loopy scarf. He took one last glance in a mirror, put two pillows under a blanket (just in case) and left the room. His face was flushed and ears were burning. He didn't know if it was for the possible punishment or a late escaping. Nevertheless, he loved that feeling. Blaine was being adventurous, though, the last time it ended badly... No, he's acting _romantically adventurous_ or is it the same? Kurt mentally struggled on a whole way to the door until he saw Blaine patiently waiting near the car. Kurt immediately smiled and softly locked the door.

"Blaine Anderson, you'd better have a good reason to mess up my schedule." Kurt said approaching.

"It's good, _I promise_." Blaine's face lit up as he took both of Kurt's hands. "So, let's go."

When Blaine freed his hands, he opened a passenger door with a little bow. Kurt put a hand to his heart with a smile and got in.

* * *

><p>Ride was almost unbearable. Blaine refused to tell Kurt anything. It was a surprise, after all. Kurt shifted in the seat and whined looking at his boyfriend with big eyes. He didn't know if it was for the coffee which Blaine kindly bought for him beforehand, or a complete objection for surprises.<p>

Once, Blaine brought him to the haunted house with screaming witches and vampires in a bloody coffins at each turn. Kurt clung at Blaine's hand so hard that he thought it would fall off. However, it was a fair revenge for nerve breakdown and _huge_ electricity bill since Kurt refused to turn off the lights for the whole week. Since then, Kurt didn't like Blaine's surprises at all.

"Don't even try, honey." Blaine chuckled as Kurt pouted and looked at passing trees through the window.

"We're almost there." Blaine stroked Kurt's hand with his thumb and lowered the speed.

Soon enough they pulled off in a small parking lot with few other cars. Kurt almost jumped on his seat as Blaine hastily opened Kurt's door with the same bow.

"Mm, somebody is a gentleman, today." Kurt said taking Blaine's hand.

"I'm always a gentleman." He answered with a sly smile.

"But not in your favorite turquoise bow-tie and ivory cardigan." Kurt nodded at Blaine's outfit which he secretly adored.

"Ah, come on, it's _special._" Blaine brushed Kurt's hand with his lips. Boy flushed and squeezed back. _Of course Blaine remembers._

As they turned on the road which led from parking through a small forest, Kurt nearly fell backwards. In front of them he saw a big _funfair_. An actual funfair with millions of lights, attractions and laughing people. Well there weren't lots of people but just enough to create slight mess. Kurt stood wide eyed and watched as couples were running here and there, fire eaters making quite a show with burning spears, and traders luring people with their entertainments.

"Blaine... I-I don't know what to say..." Kurt finally said making indecisive step further.

"I'll take that as an approval." Blaine said watching Kurt from aside.

"_I love it_! God, of course I do!" Kurt caught Blaine's hand with both of his and pressed it to his chest. "I didn't know traveling fair was coming to Ohio."

"Remember, I performed at theme parks. There're surely some contacts left." Blaine winked at fascinated boy and tugged him in.

* * *

><p>Wooden booths among steel attractions made the fair look slightly weird, if it wasn't for the charming atmosphere all over the place. Kurt walked around with slightly raised shoulders feeling unsure about them walking hand in hand among all these people. God, but he wanted to. Just 17 years of living in Ohio had taught him that people aren't as accepting as he hoped them to be. Blaine seemed to feel Kurt's worries and released grip on a hand squeezing his shoulders instead.<p>

"Come on, we're not here for browsing." Blaine whispered and left Kurt to approach a ticket booth. After a few minutes he returned with a yellow, red and blue tickets.

"What's that for?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"That's for fun!" Blaine grinned and pointed to the attraction to their left. "Let's try bumping cars first."

"What about my hair?" Kurt squeaked in protest. "I know the consequences."

"Kurt, please. Remember coffee deal?" Blaine gave him hopeful smile as Kurt threw his hands into air.

"Only if I'd be able to drink coffee at all." Kurt rolled his eyes and let Blaine push him to the car.

Through the whole ride Kurt was willing to hit Blaine's car and usually ended bumping into a wooden border with loud laugh. Blaine spun around him laughing as well. When the torture ended, Kurt wasn't going to lie, he liked it. Despite screwed hair and a few bruises he was doing just okay. Blaine met him laughing.

"I see you're enjoying yourself." Kurt mumbled still struggling with the light vertigo.

"Uhuh, you haven't even screamed, that's good!" Blaine noticed Kurt's look and closed his mouth. "Okay, now ferris wheel.."

"Ah, at least, we'll have a chance to fix our hair." Kurt touched his previously-styled bangs and looked at Blaine's. Ungelled short curls on his head stuck in every possible direction. He reached out and tousled Blaine's mess. Without gel it was much better. Blaine beamed at him with a twinkle in his eye and entwined their hands once more.

As they entered a small cabin Blaine immediately sat by glassed side and looked out. Kurt took the place beside him. Wheel started spinning and Blaine appeared to be glued to the glass.

"Kurt, look! Oh my, it seems that we can see the whole Ohio!"

"It's petrol station, Blaine." Kurt said fixing his hair with a hand. When he finally seemed satisfied, he looped his hand around Blaine's and pressed to his side.

"_Just imagine._" Blaine said kissing his forehead. "You know, when I was little, Cooper used to take me to an amusement park on weekends and ferris wheel was my favorite attraction. We pretended to be seeing different countries and seas. It was a kind of a game and Cooper always won because he was older and knew much more continents that I did." Blaine laughed at the memory. "It seemed to me that we were on a top of the world and nobody could ever catch us." He thoughtfully looked out of a descending cabin as Kurt nuzzled his nose in Blaine's cardigan.

"Your brother seems like quite a guy." Kurt mumbled still tangled in Blaine's arms. "Do I get to meet him?"

"Yeah, when he's in the city." Blaine answered smiling. "He wants to meet you too. After he heard a lot from me I'm sure he thinks that you're a kind of a god."

"Oh." Kurt flushed and hid his face in Blaine's sleeve as he imagined Blaine talking about him with his brother - one of the few people in the whole world that he can rely on. And it made him feel special in a way that people, who didn't know Blaine well, could never really understand.

When their cabin stopped Kurt, who barely peeled himself from Blaine's warm, walked out with happy smile.

"Do you want a cotton candy?" Blaine asked when he fell with Kurt in step.

"Uhm?" Kurt turned his attention from a bunch of colorful balloons tied to one of the booths.

"A cotton candy." Blaine repeated pointing at booth filled with teenagers who yearned to buy the treat.

"Blaine, I can forgive you for that but my hips simply can't." Kurt narrowed his eyes at white, pink and blue clouds.

"Have you ever tried a cotton candy? It's worth all the calories in the world." Blaine waved with his hands for exaggeration.

"Oy, be careful with what you preach." Kurt raised his hand in mock shock.

"Kurt, you're just gonna try." Blaine chuckled and looked at booth once more.

"Prepare to accept your failure with honor." Kurt called to Blaine who had already approached a queue. Actually, Kurt was scared of Blaine's confidence. In year and a half of their bonding, he never deceived him on the first times. Kurt smiled secretly and waited for Blaine to come back.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, I can't believe that spun sugar can be so tasty!" Kurt exclaimed finishing up his third floss. Blaine only grinned and walked to a rubbish bin to throw out wooden sticks from the previous ones.<p>

When he rejoined Kurt on a road, speakers on wooden polls, with lights and flags hanging on them, came to life.

"I love that song!" Kurt fixed cleaned stick behind his ear and started singing along.

_This thing called love I just_

_can't handle it_

_This thing called love I must_

_get round to it_

_I ain't ready_

_Crazy little thing called love_

Blaine laughed loudly. Sometimes, Kurt with his originality and love of life amazed him. With every minute he was falling for him a little more. With bright smile he joined in.

_Crazy little thing called love_

_This thing called love _

_It cries like a baby_

_In a cradle all night_

_It swings, it jives_

_It shakes all over like a jelly fish,_

_I kinda like it_

_Crazy little thing called love._

They danced to the music, swaying, spinning and laughing loudly. Some people watched them suspiciously, the others with wonder until some of them started joining boy's crazy moves creating one dancing mess.

Kurt continued as Blaine sang along and spun him in circles.

_I gotta be cool, relax, get hip_

_And get on my track's_

_Take a back seat, hitch-hike_

_And take a long ride on my motorbike_

_Until I'm ready_

_Crazy little thing called love_

The crowd was laughing caught in common glee. Kurt swayed his shoulders and pushed Blaine with a hip getting a laugh from the boy.

_This thing called love I just_

_can't handle it_

_This thing called love I must_

_get round to it_

_I ain't ready_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Crazy little thing called love_

_Crazy little thing called love_

_yeah yeah_

_Crazy little thing called love_

_yeah yeah_

When the song ended, everyone clapped as Kurt and Blaine made an awkward curtsey. Chestnut-haired boy tugged his friend from the crowd as the other song began and people went on dancing.

"We gave them quiet a show, huh?" Kurt asked laughing.

"They liked it! Look how you cheered them up." Blaine was just as flushed as Kurt and grinned broadly distracting boy from looking around causing boy to hit one of the booths.

"Oomph." Kurt's feet connected with the plank and big fluffy toy fell on him from above.

"You okay?" Blaine's smile faltered as he approached Kurt who appeared to be laughing loudly.

"Hey, wanna try your strength and win that horse for your friend?" Plum man in checkered shirt by the counter showed his teeth and nodded at the toy that Kurt was still holding.

"It's unicorn." Kurt pouted and hugged toy tighter. Blaine only sighed and agreed with satisfied man.

"Sure." Blaine handed him tickets and finally looked at a plate above. 'Coconut Shy'. Well, it wasn't actual coconuts, more like bottles and tennis ball. Blaine tried to remember playing baseball with his brother on a long summer days. As he stretched his arm, Kurt cheered him from behind. 9 from 11. On a second try he knocked off all of them. Kurt clapped and jumped to give Blaine a hug. They happily bid farewell to the man and walked further.

"You've done good." Kurt said smiling and stroked blue mane of plush unicorn.

"It was fun, actually. I remember his face when I knocked all of his bottles." Both of them laughed as Kurt looped his hand around Blaine's.

* * *

><p>They walked side by side humming along to the melody playing outside until they reached the end of the fair and saw a big carousel with the galloping horses. It was fascinating, right out of the fairy tale with golden curves and polls. Printed fairies and moon on its top made it look even charming. Kurt's eyes sparkled as he wistfully smiled. Blaine noticed it and pushed him lightly.<p>

"Shall we?"

Kurt held his tongue as he watched bunch of couples taking their places on the horses. "Yeah," Kurt said finally and nodded giving Blaine a happy smile. "I'd like that."

Kurt left the unicorn on railing which rounded the carousel and took a place on a cream horse with blue carved saddle while Blaine sat on a brown horse with bright green eyes and red saddle. As the music started and horses moved Kurt squeaked in surprise and gripped horse's neck tighter. As they made a few circles Kurt reached out for Blaine who was galloping beside him and gave him a happy laugh with his eyes twinkling. Blaine was happy that Kurt was happy. _Mission accomplished_, he thought to himself and tightened a grip on Kurt's hand as horses moved up and down accompanied by circus music.

When the carousel stopped, they got down and Kurt yawned widely.

"Let's get you home." Blaine said smiling and Kurt nodded in return.

* * *

><p>As Blaine parked on the road near Kurt's house, boy shifted in the seat rubbing his eyes and Blaine sighed in relief. Kurt fell asleep when they just got into car and since then, Blaine didn't have the guts to wake him up.<p>

"Hey." Kurt said stretching.

"Hey, sleepy head." Blaine turned the key in ignition and car stilled. Just as before, Blaine hurried to open Kurt's door. Boy stepped out, closed the door and pressed his back to the car.

"Blaine, I-"

"Shh," Blaine pressed his finger to Kurt's lips, "Don't say anything."

"All of...this was just a silly attempt to show you, how much you mean to me." Blaine stepped closer to him.

"I love _everything_ about you. The way you smile, the way you sing and dance. I love when you fix your hair and clothes although they're already perfect. I love when you tug at my shirt when we kiss and how you blush looking at the ground just like now." Blaine chuckled as Kurt flushed even brighter hoping that Blaine wouldn't notice. "I love your look that can kill and how you roll your eyes when you're mad at me. I love that you can't pout for too long and let me buy you a honey bagel, though you always claim that it will make you look like a pear." Kurt grinned as Blaine hugged his waist. "I love your impossible blue-gray-green eyes and how they sparkle when you're happy." Blaine hid his nose in warmth of Kurt's neck. "_I love you_."

Kurt caught Blaine's face with his hands and pressed their lips together. It felt exactly like one year ago when Blaine found Kurt bedazzling tiny casket. When millions of fireworks had exploded and something completely new started. For both of them the whole world lost its significance. Nothing mattered as Blaine kissed Kurt pressing him to the car.

"For how long will you still be bearing with me?" Blaine asked laughing when they parted for breath.

Kurt hummed softly and gave him a giddy smile, "How about..._forever_?"

Blaine started kissing his lips, jaw, cheeks and forehead. Kurt giggled and nuzzled their noses together.

"Thank you for everything. _It was worth it_." Kurt said breathlessly.

They stood chest to chest savoring each other and fresh smells of starting spring.

"I have to go." Kurt whispered parting. "I wonder who'll look worse at school."

Blaine chuckled opening his car taking a plush unicorn and handing it to Kurt. Boy hugged the toy and after giving Blaine one last kiss on the nose, approached his front door.

Kurt watched as his boyfriend drove away and carefully stepped into a house. He barely changed his clothes when he fell on a bed and buried himself in covers. With a wide smile on the face and a unicorn tucked under his hand Kurt drifted off to mild sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! That's all. In case you wondered, the song they sang was Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen (though I like Maroon 5 more), and the one they hummed (I know that you can't hear it but it was playing in my mind when I wrote it) is Songbird by Oasis.<strong>

**Thanks for watching! ****xoxoxo aR**


End file.
